Merry Madagascar/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Marty: Candied yams from Sylvia's. That's what I want for Christmas. Gloria: And I can't wait to get back to my hippo pool and that sweet smell of chlorine. Melman: And I can't wait to see Dr. Maneesh, greatest chiropractor ever. Alex: As for me, I just want to see snow fall down on my beautiful city. New York, here we come! ---- Skipper: Shake it off, Private. She may look like a tall drink of water, but she'll spit you out like a cup of bad eggnog. ---- Gloria: [after the sleigh crashes] What kind of landing was that? Skipper: Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. ---- Cupid: I grow tired of your reindeer games! We want to be bipolar. ---- Santa: King Julien, you are officially off the naughty list. King Julien: What? No! You can't take me off the naughty list! I *am* the naughty list! What's the naughty list? ---- Abby: This is the best Christmas ever! ---- Alex: I shot down Santa. Marty: Oh, you gonna be on the Naughty List for sure now! ---- Skipper: That's an out-right Christmas lie with all the trimmings! ---- Maurice: Thank you. On behalf of His Majesty, a Merry Julianuary. ---- Skipper: On my command, kick 'em in the bells! ---- Skipper: It's a Cold War that dates back centuries. You see, Santa used to be based in the South Pole. Lead Reindeer: Oh, this again? Santa chose North Pole fair and square. Kowalski: Oh, please. They bribed him with candy canes and cheap Elf labor. Lead Reindeer: That's it! Let's go! ---- King Julien: What's so special about Julianuary if everyone gets to have something? ---- Alex: I don't know. Why can't we just use the front door? Marty: Come on! How hard can it be? Melman, you're up! Melman: But I'm claustrophobic. Marty: Yeah? Well now you could be Santa Claustrophobic. Now dive, fool! Dive! Dive! Dive! ---- Lead Reindeer: We meet again, South Polars! Skipper: North Polars! ---- King Julien: You see, Julianuary is all about the joy of giving... to me! ---- Skipper: Way to drop the ball, you hippie freak. Alex: Me? Melman was the one who lost it in the chimney. ---- King Julien: Hello? Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I could've been naked in here. ---- King Julien: Making her happy makes me feel happy. It gives me a warm, tingly feeling inside. Like pin worms! ---- Gloria: Wait a minute. These presents are for us! Alex: What? Marty: Candied yams from Sylvia's! And they're still warm! They're still warm! Gloria: An inflatable hippo pool with chlorine! [sniffs chlorine] Ahh, that's the stuff. Melman: Doctor Maneesh's neck massager! Gloria: What did you get, Alex? Alex: [Holds a snow globe of New York City] Snow falling down on my beautiful city. How did Santa know? Marty: That's why he's Santa. He's the best. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes